The Dating Game - A Christmas Story
by digthewriter
Summary: Harry and Draco have their first date on Christmas Eve and Harry is nervous. His friends aren't helping.
1. 25 DAYS

**Notes: This story was written from December 1 to December 25 – a part was written every day for the slythindor100 drabble challenge on livejournal. There will be mistakes, and some loose ends. So I hope you can pardon the glaring errors and enjoy the story! Happy holidays.**

* * *

 **I don't own the characters - this was written for fun and not for profit.**

* * *

 **Part 1  
**

"I hope you're kidding me with these..." Harry said, picking up a pair of rainbow pants that he'd received as a Secret Santa gift from Ron. Why in the world would Ron give him such a gift? Was it supposed to be a gag gift? A joke that Harry just did not get?

"Wear them on your next date," Ron said, laughing.

"What? Why?"

Ron shrugged. "It might help you get lucky."

"You're ridiculous, Ron," Harry said, throwing the pair of pants towards his friend. He was most certainly _not_ gonna wear them on his date with Draco Malfoy.

 **Part 2**

Harry looked up at the lavishly decorated Christmas tree at the Burrow and smiled. He loved spending the holidays with the Weasleys. Unfortunately, Ron's gift also reminded him that _this Christmas_ he was also going to spend some time with Malfoy.

It'd been a bet. And of course, Hermione had called him out on it. He looked down at the crinkled wrapping paper and laughed. Maybe he could wear the rainbow pants, it wasn't like Malfoy was going to see them.

Hermione had told him to ask Malfoy out on a date, or she was going to tell Malfoy for him. So when Harry had awkwardly and fumblingly asked Malfoy out for a pint for Friday, he hadn't realised that it was on Christmas Eve. But, much to Harry's surprise, Malfoy had agreed.

Maybe it would have been better if he'd just laughed in his face.

 **Part 3**

"Why would he have laughed?" Hermione asked him, sitting across Harry and unwrapping her Secret Santa present. They had all decided to open the Secret Santa gifts early so they could sport it on Christmas Day. Of course, Harry wasn't going to wear the pants.

Ron sometimes had the worst sense of humour. Harry wondered if Ron got the pants from the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, and if George had told him that it'd be a great present. Of course, Harry'd got Hermione a pair of mittens, a much sensible gift.

"I don't know, I didn't think he was going to say yes. I only asked him so you could stop threatening me," Harry said.

"You two have been working at the Ministry for over two years now. It's obvious that he likes you too. I just had to push you in the right direction-"

"Has he said something?" Harry asked, surprised at this piece of information. When he looked at Ron, he rolled his eyes.

 **Part 4**

Hermione took in a deep sigh. "Not him so much, but, his mother—"

"What about her?" Harry snapped. Hermione sure was taking her sweet time telling Harry about it. He didn't have the patience for it.

"Nothing really. Just I ran into her at Diagon Alley, we were both out doing some last minute shopping for presents for the family and then she said that she'd always wanted to host a grand holiday party. Since the war has been over for years, she wanted to bring light back into the Malfoy Manor. Have the elves prepare a proper dinner and everything..." When Harry raised an eyebrow at her, Hermione added, "she'd be _paying_ the house-elves, of course."

"Of course," both Ron and Harry said at the same time, and she glared at them.

"Anyway, she said that she couldn't just do it with the two of them and she keeps telling him to go out and date and he always refuseS, except, whenever she mentions your name, Malfoy gets all red... She asked me what I thought that meant, so I told her. You've you'd had a thing for him since _forever_ —"

"It hasn't been forever."

"It's been forever, Harry," Hermione said, stern. "So...I knew he'd say yes."

"You'd guessed he'd say yes," Harry argued.

"You know, I really am tired of seeing you so alone, Harry. You act like you're suffering through the lonely nights as if you don't have a choice. You can have anyone you want, like that," she said, snapping her fingers, "and you pine after Malfoy."

"I don't pine."

"You pine, mate," Ron said.

 **Part 5**

Harry glared at Ron. "Just shut up and open your bloody present." The three of them had been doing the Secret Santa gifting to each other for a while now. When Harry was still dating Ginny, she'd joined in too, but she stopped participating a year after they'd broken up.

It was so predictable, their tradition, but Harry truly loved it.

Ron rolled his eyes again and opened his present from Hermione. "Leather gloves," he said. "Nice!" He leaned over and kissed Hermione and Harry looked away. He remembered the one year Ron had given him a golden snitch and then Harry scowled at the memory. Ron was always giving him gifts that reminded him of Malfoy. Okay, maybe not reminded him because the there was no way the rainbow pants reminded Harry of Malfoy but still—

"What are you thinking about over there?" Ron asked, yanking Harry out of his thoughts.

"Nothing," Harry said quickly.

"You're thinking about wearing them, aren't you? With Malfoy."

 **Part 6**

"I hate you. Both," Harry said and stuffed the rainbow pants in the bag they had came in.

Hermione laughed but stopped when Harry scowled at her. "You know that Ron really likes this new Draco. He's changed so much after the war and if I wasn't sure that Ron was straight, I'd be worried that _he_ had a bit of a crush on Malfoy. Well, I'm sure he has a bit of a crush, still..."

"He's not bad anymore, you know, for a Malfoy," Ron said with a straight face. "But, I would never pine after him. I mean, come on..."

"Thanks, Ron," Harry said, annoyed. He pulled out his wand and waved it in the air, stirring his hot chocolate. "I'll be sure to pass the message on when we meet." Unknowingly, as he continued to stir his drink, a small heart shape emerged on the foam.

When Harry realised what had happened, he quickly picked up his drink and started sipping from it.

"Why are you so nervous?" Hermione asked, watching him carefully.

Harry shrugged. "I don't know...it's Malfoy," he said. "I mean, I've tried to date people in the past you know, after Ginny, nothing's ever worked out. And if this one doesn't—"

"Aren't you jumping ahead?" Ron asked, his tone suddenly very serious. "You haven't even gone on a date yet. You asked him, he said yes, what makes you think it won't work?"

Harry shrugged again. "I asked people in the past, and they said yes—"

"They said yes because you're Harry. I mean a celebrity, you know. But, Malfoy doesn't think of you like that. He didn't _have_ to say yes. He isn't fazed by that. He's already seen you at your worst—"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked confused.

"Remember the Ministry Ball a couple of years ago when you and Ron got so drunk and Ron was throwing up in the toilets and you were trying to act sober and—"

"Oh, don't remind me!" Harry covered his face with his hand. He'd completely forgotten about that. That night had been a disaster and it was also the night when Harry had flirted with Malfoy. After that night, Harry had been sure that Malfoy would never talk to him again but the next week, when they were back at work, Malfoy never brought it up.

He and Ron were not allowed to drink at parties anymore after that. Hermione had made sure of that. Harry couldn't believe that after all of that, Malfoy still agreed to go out with him. And on Christmas Eve, no less. Maybe he had changed. Maybe he really did like Harry.

 **Part 7**

It was almost as if on point the tiny wooden nutcracker that sat by the tree began to rattle. Hemione had given that as a gift to Ron one year after they'd ventured out to the Muggle world and attended the ballet.

Now, it was charmed as an alarm. If someone was close to the three of them when they were alone, the small object would alert them and they could quickly wind their conversations down. Some things never really changed after the war. The three of them still had their secrets and liked to keep it that way.

"Come on, let's go get ready for dinner before Charlie finishes all of the warmed spiced brandy that George makes."

"I think Charlie has tone down on the drinking lately, haven't you noticed?" Hermione said, slightly blushing.

Charlie used to enjoy being the life of the part with George after having a few too many but ever since he and Neville had started dating, he'd started to act less like a fool. Harry thought that George missed _goofy Charlie_ more than anyone else. Maybe it was almost like Fred was back, even though they all knew nothing could really replace Fred.

It'd been years, and the had all moved on, but not all wounds were completely filled.

Harry realised that maybe that was part of the problem. Part of why he was worried _because_ Malfoy had said yes. It was one thing to be longing for someone but if and Malfoy would hit it off, eventually, he'd have to bring Malfoy around.

Malfoy was another reminder of the war. Not in a bad way. Not so much anymore because the Malfoys, especially Draco and Narcissa had done a lot for the wizarding communities. Still, Harry worried. What if they didn't like Malfoy? What if Malfoy didn't like them?

"Maybe I should cancel it," Harry said, looking up at Hermione. She knew all of his fears in one way or another. Over the course of his crush on Malfoy, Harry had somewhat shared all of his insecurities with him.

"Don't you dare," Hermione said, angry. "You can't predict what everyone will do, and you can't live your life trying to please everyone."

"Besides," Ron chimed in as he placed his arm around Harry's shoulder. "If I like him, Mum will have no problem."

He loved his friends. He had no idea how they knew what he was feeling but their words were comforting and perfect. He reckoned that was growing up was all about. Maybe. Except, if you watched Ron eat, you'd think he was still twelve.

 **Part 8**

It was still a few days to Christmas so not everyone had made it to the Burrow yet. This was just the usual Wednesday evening dinner. Harry had already told Mrs Weasley he was going to miss dinner on Christmas Eve because he had "other plans," and she'd thankfully not pushed about the matter.

Ginny had "other plans" that evening too, so maybe Molly had just figured out Harry also had a date just like Ginny did. Although, no one knew who Ginny was dating, or what exactly her other plans were. There was no way in hell Harry was going to announce to the Weasleys that Harry had a date with Malfoy. There was a higher chance of of Kreacher coming to serve the Weasleys and Unicorns mating with dragons than him making the announcement. Maybe he just hoped eventually, someone would gossip about it first, and then he'd be there to fill in the details. _If_ he and Malfoy amounted to anything, that is.

 _Stop thinking about how it's going to fail, Harry_. It wasn't going to fail. It was going to be fine. It was. Harry just had to keep telling himself that. It just had to go fine.

"You think he's as nervous as you?" Ron asked Harry after the dinner was over and they were sat by the fire again.

"Why?" Harry asked. He hadn't thought about whether or not Malfoy would also be nervous.

"You know. You asked him out for a date, and it isn't until Friday, but you still have to see him this week. He was out on leave but comes back tomorrow, and we're on-call. So most likely he's going to be at the Ministry tomorrow..."

"Is this your way of trying to make me feel better?" Harry asked, scowling.

 **Part 9**

"Hermione," Ron called out to her and she looked up from her book. "When I asked you for a proper date, were you nervous?"

Hermione furrowed her brows for a moment and then put her book down. "Yes. Why?"

Ron turned to Harry and spoke again, "See. I liked her. I asked her out, still she was nervous too. If Malfoy said yes to you, doesn't mean he won't be all freaking out as you are..." Ron gestured with his hands when he said the words "freaking out," which didn't exactly comfort Harry.

Hermione sipped on her mulled wine and edged closer to Ron and Hermione. "Of course, Malfoy is nervous. I've already told you he likes you. Why are we talking about this again?" She took in another big gulp and then shook her head as if realising she shouldn't have done that.

"If you see him tomorrow, just ask him if he's free tomorrow night and get the first date over with," she said.

Ron nodded along with Hermione's advice, "She's right, you know. That's what Charlie did with Neville. He just said he didn't want to wait—"

"No. Malfoy likes order," Harry said, as he stared at his hands and thought about his friends' words. "If I've already asked him for Friday, and if I change it to Wednesday night, he'll just think something is wrong or he might just get annoyed. I don't want to annoy—"

"That's true," Hermione said, cutting him off and adjusted her Gryffindor scarf. She still wore her old school scarf around during Christmas time. She was definitely the nostalgic sort. "I remember how Jones from Creatures had asked Malfoy out but he kept on changing the plans and Malfoy got frustrated and called off the date altogether—"

"Malfoy went out with Jones?" Harry asked, frustrated, and feeling jealous. Suddenly his chest burned and all he wanted to do was go up to the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures and punch Jones in the face.

"No. He did ask Malfoy out for drinks, but eventually failed in execution because he kept changing the plans. Malfoy thought the man didn't know anything about courting..."

"I don't know anything about courting," Harry said, annoyed.

"Still he said yes didn't he? Just don't be flighty," Ron said, patting Harry on the back. "Or you know, someone else like Jones will come around and sweep Malfoy off his fee—"

Harry glared at Ron who immediately shut up. "Sorry."

Hermione didn't stop her giggles though. "Still want to call it off?"

The idea Malfoy would have gone out with Jones from Creatures really did upset Harry. Jones was a good looking bloke with dirty blond hair and blue eyes. He knew the Minister's secretary had a huge crush on him and always bent over backwards for Jones. If he'd asked Malfoy out— The idea of Malfoy kissing Jones made Harry's stomach turn.

No. He would not cancel this date. He was going to be the one kissing Malfoy.

 **Part 10**

Thankfully, Malfoy was not in on Wednesday.

A quick casual questions around the office informed Harry that Malfoy was on leave all week and wasn't scheduled back in the office until the Monday after the New Year's.

Harry relaxed into his chair and started in on the paperwork. There was the New Gringotts' case he had to detail out his notes on which kept him busy up until lunchtime. Still, he found a few pieces missing from his report and he thought he might have to go back to the New Gringotts to ask a few more questions. He wondered if Ron would want to go with him.

"Sure," Ron said enthusiastically. "There's a new pastry shop that just opened up and I wanted to get something from there..." Of course, that didn't surprise Harry. "For Hermione, you know."

"Right," Harry said with a wink and went to grab his coat and travelling cloak. "Let's get the questioning out of the way. Then we can get lunch."

They arrived at Diagon Alley and headed up the road towards where the New Gringotts was. The shops of Diagon Alley were never shy in sporting the Christmas spirit, still Harry felt as though maybe it was becoming a bit too much. Even the leather whips and chain shop that was new to the Alley had a Santa on the window was flogging a leather whip around. Ron nearly choked at Santa's not so very Santa suit.

"Let's get this over with," Ron said and they walked into the front doors of the New Gringotts.

Harry asked to see the Manager and he and Ron were led to his office right away. The Manager had reported the culprit they'd caught had no association with the Wizarding Bank, but upon more investigation, it'd turned out Borys Gleb used to have an account at New Gringotts but it was terminated.

"Oh, we were hoping you wouldn't bring that up..." the man said.

"Why? Why was his account terminated? When we'd caught him and questioned him, you would have to know he'd tell us that information," Harry said.

"He was very demanding and we didn't like—I mean, we weren't a good match..."

"Why?" Ron asked, and Harry was glad he'd chimed in. With two Aurors, the man would cough out the truth.

"Why shall it matter? He was caught wasn't he?"

"Yes. But we need to know his motivation behind causing a ruckus at New Gringotts, so we can make sure it doesn't happen again," Harry said.

"It won't happen again," the man said. "We have higher security—"

"Just tell us the truth," Ron said, his voice taking a more authoritative tone. It wasn't even Ron's case, but Harry was happy to share the responsibility. He knew Malfoy had brought the case to the Ministry as the bank staff didn't even want to report the incident in the first place.

"Some of our elite clients aren't comfortable with individuals like Mr Gleb, and he didn't have much wealth in his vault so we asked him to see services elsewhere," the man said, albeit a bit reluctantly.

"You discriminated against the man? Why?" Ron asked.

"We didn't discrimina—"

"Don't lie, Sir," Harry said, irritated.

"Gleb. I know that name," Ron said, and Harry was about to say they'd just caught the man so naturally, the name would be familiar, but the look in Ron's eyes indicated something more. "Remember, Harr, when we were just in training, Gleb...it was one of the Death Eaters we'd caught in Donechchyna?" Then Ron turned around and looked at the Manager.

"That was many years ago," Harry said as he turned, too.

"You discriminated against him because his family was once Voldemort empathizer?"

"Gleb is only twenty now, so that means, when his relative was caught, he was a kid. He wouldn't have been—"

"You can see why we were right though," the Manager said. "He started a riot in the New Gringotts' and harassed our employees—"

"Because you wrongfully terminated his account," Ron said. "Trust me; I'm no former Death Eater empathizer for this is pure illegal. The man had nothing to do with the war, or its supporters."

"I knew there was more to this than what'd met the eye," Harry said.

"We're going to have to report this," Ron said, turning towards Harry and Harry nodded.

"File what exactly?" the Manager asked, his voice quavering.

Harry stood up first, and then Ron followed him. They peered down at the New Gringotts' Bank Manager when Harry spoke, "The suit of prejudice to the Ministry's Central Department of International Banking. I happen to know the Department Chair."

As they walked out of the office, Ron chuckled slightly. "Hermione's going to have a field day with this."

Harry laughed along with Ron and he was feeling great. He was glad he'd caught the minor detail in the Junior Auror's notes and followed up on the lead. After the war, the Purebloods were constantly discriminated against and Kingsley had wanted to make sure it didn't happen when he was in charge. He didn't want the wizarding world to get away with any more legal bias. Everyone would be treated equally, regardless of the fact that this time, it was the Purebloods who were the victims. Harry looked up to Kingsley as a strong symbol and was happy to follow his lead.

Every fibre of his being that was feeling confident came crashing down when he exited the bank with Ron and heard his name.

"Potter."

Malfoy was standing just outside, and it was probably coincidence they came across each other.

"Malfoy," Harry said with a start, and then forgot how to speak. So much for not seeing him until Friday evening.

 **Part 11**

"Malfoy?" Harry heard Ron repeat so Harry knew that he wasn't dreaming and Ron's tone was also indication that Ron would rather be anywhere else.

Harry turned to Ron and spoke softly, "Why don't you get us a table, I'll be right over..."

Ron grinned and made his way across the street to the cafe, leaving Harry alone with Malfoy outside New Gringotts.

Malfoy started to speak, looking hesitant. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt your day-"

"No, it's fine. Ron just wanted to go and check out the new pastry shop. I'm sure he's eager for all the tea and the cakes they have to offer."

"Oh, that place is brilliant," Malfoy said. "I took my mum there a few days ago. They do a really good job serving different varieties of cakes on their fancy serving trays. I really enjoyed their peppermint mocha."

"Oh, do you want to come with?" Harry asked, he was sure Ron would probably hate him for it, but he didn't think it'd be polite to not offer.

"I can't," Malfoy said, "I've still got some last minute shopping to do." He picked up the bags in his hand to show Harry.

"Anything for me?" Harry teased, surprised at how relaxed he was getting around Malfoy. _So much for freaking out about it last night_.

Malfoy smirked slightly and bit the inside of his cheek. "Maybe."

"Wow, I wasn't being serious," Harry said in a panic. Shite, now was he supposed to buy a present for Malfoy, too.

"It's not a big deal. Don't stress yourself in thinking you have to purchase something for me now."

"I wasn't-" Malfoy raised an eyebrow. "How did you know I was thinking that."

"You're not that hard to read," Malfoy said.

"Really? Because you're impossible to read."

Malfoy shrugged slightly. "I know."

Harry mock scowled and then ran a hand through his hair. "Anything else I should know before Friday?"

Malfoy's mouth parted slightly as if he was going to say something, but then he quickly closed it.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"I just...I was surprised, is all..." Malfoy said, looking hesitant.

"That I asked you out?" Harry said, and hating how nervous he sounded again.

"No. That it took you this long," Malfoy replied.

 **Part 12**

"Really?" Harry asked, surprised. He had no idea that Malfoy had been expecting it. And given that Malfoy had said yes to going out with Harry, then why didn't he just ask Harry? What was _he_ waiting for?

"I shouldn't have said anything," Malfoy said and Harry thought he looked like he was staring to back away.

"No. Please." Harry grabbed Malfoy's arm and tugged him close. "I just...what did you mean by it?"

"Well, maybe I'd misunderstood, although I'm not really sure how... Anyway, you were drunk and I shouldn't have taken you seriously-"

"Is this about the Ministry Ball from a couple of years ago?" Harry asked and Malfoy nodded reluctantly. "Shite. I knew that night was going to come bite me on the arse...Sorry. What did I say?"

Malfoy threw his head back and laughed. He genuinely laughed in a way Harry wasn't used to. It took _him_ by surprise. "You mean you don't remember that your favourite colour is grey. Grey like my eyes. Because they're just so...grey. Like the way the sky gets right before it starts to pour. Most people don't like that, but you do, and that's the kind of grey...you love?"

Harry groaned and his insides hurt with embarrassment. "If there wasn't actual proof that I can be quite the bumbling idiot when I'm drunk...I would argue that you weren't quoting me. But I just know you are...I'm so sorry."

"Why? For confessing that you liked me?"

"For being an arse. And flirting with you, and then not following through with it. I really should've owlled you the next day apologising and maybe..."

"It's quite all right," Malfoy said and he twisted his arm trying to get out of Harry's grip when Harry realised that he was still holding onto Malfoy. "Like I said, I shouldn't have-"

"No. I should have asked you the next day. I don't know. I really thought that you probably think I was crazy and would never want anything to do with me. I didn't want to make it weird for us to work together." Harry let go of Malfoy's arm and instantly missed the feel of it. He wanted to reach out again.

Malfoy nodded and straightened up. "I understand."

"I do love grey you know," Harry said, hoping to lighten up the conversation. "Like your eyes."

Draco smiled genuinely and he shook his head. "You're a mess, Potter."

"What are your plans for tonight?" Harry found himself asking. "I mean, I don't want to change our plans. I still want to see you on Friday, like we'd originally planned but I was just curious. Sorry, I ramble when I'm nervous." _Shut. Up. Harry_.

"I'll be seeing Teddy tonight. We spend most Wednesday evenings together," Malfoy said and Harry nodded. Of course, he knew that. Teddy loved talking about his Wednesday nights with Draco.

"Anything special planned?"

"Aunt Andromeda wants us to bake cookies and make minced pies the Muggle way so that should be...disastrous."

"It's not so bad. After a first few batches and such. Teddy likes to help."

"That he does," Malfoy said. "Anyway, I should be off, and you mustn't keep Weasley waiting alone in pastry shop.." He paused to look at Harry but didn't move away.

"Right. Of course," Harry said, turning to look at the shop across the street. "So, I'll see you Friday?" he asked when he looked at Draco again. Now their faces were mere inches away and Harry wondered if Malfoy would care if he kissed him right then and there.

 **Part 13**

Where was an enchanted mistletoe when you needed one? Harry looked into Malfoy's eyes and he smiled. Unknowingly, he licked his lips and Malfoy's gaze immediately snapped towards Harry's mouth.

"I should go..." Malfoy whispered, as if he was trying to remind himself that he needed to go.

"Are you sure you don't want to come and have a cup of coffee with us?" Harry asked. "I promise I'll behave." Wow, where did that come from? Maybe Harry really didn't need alcohol to flirt so badly with Malfoy. "Have a gingerbread-"

"Potter," Malfoy said, stern and looked away from Harry's mouth. "You're making it difficult for me to walk away.

"I'm afraid I don't see the problem," Harry said, stepping closer to Malfoy. "What d'you say that we scandalise the patrons of Diagon Alley just a little bit?"

Malfoy looked confused "I don't underst-"

Malfoy's statement didn't see the light of day as Harry pressed his lips against Malfoy's and kissed him. Maybe it was rash, but Harry was rash. He didn't believe in holding back and if Malfoy waited two years for Harry to ask him out, he was sure that he wouldn't have minded the fact that Harry was ready to kiss him. Harry had been ready to kiss him for a long time.

A very long time.

 **Part 14**

It was as if on point, it started to snow. It wasn't the first snow of the season, by any means, but it was definitely a first for Harry. He'd never kissed anyone while it was snowing. Well, not when it was snowing on them.

He took it as a good sign that Malfoy didn't pull away. When they did eventually part, Malfoy's cheeks were flushed and he looked flustered but all in a good way. He looked bloody gorgeous.

"I hope that was okay," Harry said, stroking Malfoy's cheek with the back of his hand. "I just...I just realised that I couldn't wait to kiss you. It took me two years to find the courage to actually ask you out and well... I kind of want to start dating you immediately."

Malfoy's eyes widened slightly and he looked struck by surprise.

Merlin, Harry was such an idiot. What was next? He was going to start drawing their names in snow with hearts looped around. Harry needed to play it cool. He liked Malfoy and didn't want to push him away by being too overbearing, but at the same time, he just didn't know how to stop himself.

"That's...charming," Malfoy said, his face unreadable.

"Are you mocking me?" Harry asked, frowning.

"Always," Malfoy said, chuckling.

"You'll never change," Harry said, and smiled.

"And here you were stating that I'm hard to read," Malfoy countered. He looked around their surroundings and frowned slightly. "Not to alarm you, Potter, but I believe someone just took a picture of us and walked away."

"I know," Harry said casually. "I wouldn't be an Auror if I didn't notice things like that. Besides, I'm used to getting my pictures taken for a while now."

"And you don't mind?"

"That someone took a picture of us snogging in Diagon Alley?" Harry laughed. "Why do you think I did it? Besides, I might just chase him down and pay for a copy to keep. Not everyone gets their first kiss on record. Unless you know, they were into taking selfies which is all the rage in the Muggle world."

"What's a selfie?"

"It's a ridiculous self-centred notion taking the Muggle world by storm. Trust me, the less you know the better," Harry said.

"Very well then," Malfoy said straightening up. "I still have to get my shopping finished."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure Ron is probably getting unnerved by the moment. I don't want him to think I forgot about him."

"But you nearly did," Malfoy said.

"He doesn't need to know that," Harry answered.

 **Part 15**

Harry watched as Malfoy walked away, and then he headed towards the cafe to meet up with Ron. Not much to his surprise, Ron had found a corner table and there were already coffees and sandwiches in front of him. He was looking over the menu, surely figuring out which pastry to order to take home.

The cafe was nicely decorated with enchanted Christmas lights in one corner and it looked like a winter wonderland on the other with heavily decorated snow covered trees that looked very real. They had also obviously gone all out with the Christmas spirit. Now that he'd finally kissed Malfoy and there was no doubt within Harry about his feelings for the man or for Malfoy's feelings for him, Harry was beginning to become a bit in the cheering mood, too.

"How did it go with Malfoy?" Ron asked when Harry took a seat in front of him. With where Ron was sitting, he had a good view of the area outside New Gringotts.

"Good," Harry said casually.

"Just good?" Ron laughed. "Everyone saw you to snogging. And you were worried..."

"Well, I'm still worried. That won't stop even if Malfoy does like me back and all that."

Ron nodded. "It'll be fine. Just look at me and Hermione. We used to fight all the time, and now we're married. Do you think you and Malfoy will get married?"

"You know, your apparent fondness for Malfoy really is freaky, mate. I'm with Hermione. I'd be a bit worried, too."

Ron shrugged as if it were no big deal. "I told you. He's decent now, for a Malfoy."

Harry smiled and stole one of the sandwiches from Ron's plate. "So what cake did you decide on?"

 **Part 16**

When Harry and Ron returned to the office, Harry sat down at his desk again and added notes on the case. He requested that the Junior Auror who'd originally submitted the case, follow up on their new discovery.

Then, since it was too quiet and there wasn't much else to do, he and Ron decided to create a short task-force to look over any complaints that might have come into the DMLE regarding _any_ discrimination towards wizards that had any associations with Purebloods or former Death Eaters.

"Do you think Malfoy faced discrimination also, maybe that's why he brought the case over to us?" Ron asked as he closed the case-file for Gleb and handed it back to Harry.

"I thought about that too. I wanted to ask him about it. You know? Maybe the New Gringotts didn't want to open an account for the Malfoys, either. Or maybe, they thought that if they'd turn his family down, then they'd _really_ make the news," Harry said.

Ron chuckled. "Wanted to ask but was too busy snogging in Diagon Alley?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "You either tease me for not being sure enough, and then I make my move, you tease me for it."

Ron shrugged. "That's what friends are for, you know," he said. "So how was the kiss? Did you hear church bells? Did it blow your mind? Did you feel like you were some daredevil flying through a fiery hoop?"

Harry groaned. "Oh, those analogies! Don't tell me you won Hermione's heart by sweet talking her like that! I can't believe she married you!" Harry threw a piece of parchment at Ron just as quickly as he threw out his insults. "Besides, I think you're confusing how you would feel if you'd actually kissed Malfoy. Merlin knows it sounds like you want to!"

"Who wants to kiss Malfoy?" Hermione walked over to their desk at the same time and it gave Harry a start. He hoped he hadn't been _too_ loud that others had heard him too.

"Harry already kissed him today," Ron said and Hermione made a face. He turned to Harry and spoke. "Now she'll turn to you and tell you that's not proper Pureblood courting."

 **Part 17**

"You kissed him?" Hermione asked, sounding shocked. "In public?"

Harry laughed. "Yeah. And he kissed me back. _In public_."

Hermione made a face and Harry couldn't read her. He looked at Ron for help who shrugged. "I don't think the rules apply here," he said to Hermione. "Malfoy kissed him back and he was all smiling and happy about it. Isn't this what you wanted? For Harry to finally make the move. What are you so worried about?"

She seemed to relax at Ron's words and then she looked at Harry and smiled again. "I'll tell Narcissa-"

"Please don't," Harry said, interrupting her. "I like Malfoy. Yes, you urged me to ask him out. I did. I don't really want him to find out this was all some sort of a weird set up arranged by you and his mother... I'd like to go out on a date with him before you and her start planning our wedding or something. Please!"

She nodded reluctantly and Harry gave her a stern look just to be sure. He needed to be certain this wasn't going to get out of hand. He wanted to date Malfoy on his own terms and didn't want to involve any family. Not just yet. He was sure that Malfoy would have preferred that too.

The next day, when Harry returned to work, he found a small package at his desk along with a note. It was from Malfoy.

 _Potter,_

 _Teddy requested that I owl you these melted snowman biscuits that he and I made last evening. He didn't wish to wait until Christmas day for you to eat them._

 _Evidently, Aunt Andromeda is already aware of our plans on Friday, when I'd told her that I wouldn't be able to come by for Christmas Eve dinner._

 _I suppose I should have realised what "Friday" was when you'd asked me to go get a pint._

 _In any case, I was worried that she'd insist that I be there but seems to be okay with the fact that you and I are meeting for a drink. She's also been teaching some Christmas carols to Teddy so you might be privy to a performance when you visit him next. Bring ear plugs._

 _Sincerely,  
Draco Malfoy._

Harry smiled at the letter from Malfoy and took a bite of the biscuit. It was good, and he figured that it had more to do with Malfoy's baking than Teddy's. At first when he read Malfoy's words about their plans for Friday, he was worried that Malfoy was going to cancel. He sighed with relief at the end and wondered if he should write a reply.

Ron stopped by his desk soon after and Harry shared the biscuits with him.

It was a relief, really, to know that Malfoy was looking forward to the date with Harry. Or at least, that he didn't cancel. Harry hadn't realised just how much he liked Malfoy. He'd been so worried because of his feelings for the man, and as he was getting closer and closer to the actual date of their _date_ , Harry was relaxing.

Maybe Hermione was right. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, after all.

 **Part 18**

Harry was running late.

He was running very, very, very late. He'd be lucky that by the time he'd arrive at the pub Malfoy would still be there! He couldn't believe it. Everything that could have gone wrong, had went wrong.

Teddy had fire-called Harry an hour before he was supposed to meet Malfoy. Evidently, Teddy's new pet kitten had eaten a string of Christmas ribbons and was choking. Andromeda tried to help the tiny animal by using magic but she hadn't been very successful. The pet needed to be taken to the pet hospital and Teddy only wanted Harry. He always needed Harry to fix things, which usually, wasn't a problem.

As soon as they arrived at St Lucas Hospital for Small Animals, Harry demanded to be seen immediately. Eventually, the veterinarian was able to help Teddy's pet, even though they were short-staffed, it being Christmas Eve and all. Harry sighed with a relief and by the time they were back at Andromeda's, Harry was fifteen minutes late.

Harry tried to owl the pub, but their Floo connection seemed to be off.

Finally, he got ready as fast as he could and reached the Thirsty Scholar. Malfoy was at the bar with a pint of beer in front of him, and another man's hand on his shoulder.

"Hi," Harry said, as he reached the bar and stood by the empty stool next to Malfoy.

"Potter. I was beginning to think you weren't going to show," Malfoy said. His voice was calm, but there was something in his eyes that Harry couldn't decipher. Harry looked at the hand that was still on Malfoy's shoulder. "Oh, this is Chandler. We just met—"

"Sorry I'm late," Harry said as he continued to look at the man's hand and then finally looked up to meet his eyes with Chandler. "Harry Potter." He offered his hand to the man.

Chandler _finally_ let go of his hold on Malfoy and shook Harry's hand. "I was just keeping Draco company while his date arrived. Well, _if_ he arrived..." Chandler looked at Draco and winked as they both started to laugh as if Harry had walked in on a secret joke.

"Right. Just there was an emergency with Teddy..." Yeah, Harry went there. He internally groaned for using Teddy but it was clear he needed to do something to get Malfoy's attention off Chandler and on Harry.

"An emergency with Teddy?" Malfoy immediately stood up and pushed away from the bar.

"It's fine, I took care of it," Harry said casually. "Should we get a table?"

"Yeah. Sure," Malfoy said, reluctantly. "Are you sure we don't have to go to Teddy for anything—"

"It's fine," Harry said, and lightly gripped Malfoy's elbow. "Let's go in the corner over there and I'll tell you all about it."

Malfoy obediently followed. After he sat down, Harry went back to the bar and grabbed Malfoy's pint and ordered them another round. He gave the bartender a few extra Galleons to bring it over to their table.

He looked at Chandler before returning to his table, and the man looked unimpressed. "Well, thanks for keeping him company. I'll take over from here then," Harry said and didn't wait for response. He returned to his table where Malfoy was waiting for him.

 **Part 19**

Harry returned to the table and Malfoy still looked worried so he decided to come clean. Harry told Malfoy all about how Teddy called him frantically and how he had to go to the pet hospital with Teddy and Andromeda to make sure the kitten was all right.

"I'd given him that kitten," Malfoy said, sounding disappointed, Harry thought. Or at least, something to that effect.

"I know. He loves that little thing to pieces. That's why he was hysterical—"

"Why didn't he call me?"

"What makes you think he didn't?" Harry asked.

"What do you mean?"

The bartender brought over a round of their drinks and Harry nodded at him. "Thank you," he said. The man had a griffin tattoo on his right arm; Harry couldn't help but stare at it. He nodded at Harry in return and left.

"Anyway, maybe Teddy called you and you weren't home? I mean, were you?"

"I was out shopping with my mother. She needed a new pair of snow boots. I reckon he could have—"

Harry reached over and grabbed Malfoy's hand. "Are you really upset about this? Next time something like this happens I'll be sure to get a message to you also. I had thought about it but everything was happening so fast—"

"I want Teddy to think of me if he has a crisis."

"I'm his godfather," Harry said quietly. He didn't want to argue with Malfoy about this, but he could see that Malfoy was getting worked up.

"And I'm his cousin!" Malfoy said, which Harry totally expected as an answer.

"Of course. Why don't we go over there sometime, together, and we can talk to Teddy about how you and I will both always be there for him. That he can call you—"

"I'm sorry," Malfoy said, and finished the rest of his first drink in one gulp. "I didn't mean to harass you. You're right, of course. I just...I hoped he liked me as much as..." Malfoy stopped and looked down at his empty pint glass.

"As much as he likes you. That boy worships you. It's...well..." Malfoy looked up at Harry and made a face. "Besides my mother, Andromeda and Teddy are my only family..."

Harry got up from his seat and went around the table to sit next to Malfoy. Malfoy looked at him with a confused expression. "What—"

Harry kissed him again. He held Malfoy's face with both hands and just kissed him, as deeply as he could, without sliding his tongue in Malfoy's mouth. This wasn't about that right now. This wasn't about lusting after or wanting Malfoy. Harry was crazy about Malfoy and for him to worry that no one liked him like that—worshipped the ground _he_ walked on, was all wrong. Harry was all of that.

"I like you that much," Harry mumbled against Malfoy's lips as they parted. "I worship you."

 **Part 20**

Harry could hear the crackling of the wood in the fireplace in the corner of the pub. When he'd walked in, he'd noticed the Christmas decorations, the well decorated tree with the bright Christmas star, and the stockings hanging by the mantel. It was so festive, and it was as if on this Christmas Eve, Harry was finally going to get his present.

After he'd uttered the words, "I worship you," Harry kissed Malfoy again. He was filled with a warmth that he hadn't felt in a while. The feeling of having everything, and everything being amazing, was something he'd felt as a kid on his first Christmas at Hogwarts. And now it was here again, with Malfoy.

"You're ridiculous, Potter," Malfoy said and continued to leave small kissed on Harry's lips, his jaw, his neck... He trailed down to Harry's collar when he'd stopped because there was no more skin to kiss anymore, and Harry cursed himself for wearing a collared shirt. He wanted to feel Malfoy's lips on him. Everywhere.

"Do you forgive me?" Harry asked as they sat side by side, hands holding. Harry grabbed his pint glass and finally took a sip of his drink.

"Forgive you for what?" Malfoy sounded confused. Then he too grabbed his pint glass, his second of the evening and took a sip.

"For being late. For being Teddy's—"

"For being Teddy's go to Saviour?"

Harry cringed at the words. "Just doing my godfatherly duties. I'll let you know next—"

"It's okay," Malfoy said. "Teddy's known you a lot longer than he's known me. I overreacted. I think...There were a few minutes when I was convinced you weren't going to show."

Harry put his glass down and turned to face Malfoy again. "Draco..." Harry said, and felt the taste of those words in his mouth. _Draco_. He'd still just called him Malfoy since forever. Even in front of Teddy. It was a strange feeling to call him Draco, but it still felt good. "I'd never do that you. It took me years to find the courage to ask you out on a date. I wasn't going to not show up. I'm just really sorry that I didn't try to get a message to you or—"

"It's really okay, Potter," Draco said.

"Will you call me Harry?"

Draco nodded. They took another sip of their drinks and went back to kissing.

 **Part 21**

They stayed at the pub until it was last call and the bartender stopped by their table and asked if they wanted anything else. Every time Harry had gone up to the bar the first few times, he'd left a hefty tip for the man so the man eventually started bringing them the drinks and chips without Harry having to ask for it.

Now, Harry was slightly tipsy and by the look on Draco's face, Draco looked content as well. "Thank you for everything," Harry said to the man and patted his shoulder. "We'll get out of your hair. Happy Christmas." He handed the bartender a few more Galleons and then offered to fetch Draco's coat.

They were almost the last ones at the pub. The man in the corner was wearing a Santa hat and was passed out. The bartender didn't seem to care about him so Harry figured he was either related or a regular. Chandler was also long gone and Harry was glad for it. He didn't want to have to see him and be reminded of how he'd almost messed it all up.

As they walked out, the small sleigh bells hanging by the door jingled and Harry wrapped his arm around Draco's shoulder. They stumbled out of the pub and into the street overflown with snow.

"There must have been a blizzard while we were inside," Draco said. "How long were we there for, anyway?"

Harry shook his head. "I don't know. At least a few hours, I reckon." He brought out his wand and placed a warming spell around them.

Draco looked at him and smiled. He leaned into Harry as they lightly kissed again.

"There's an all-night café just around the corner. We could get some coffee and get sobered up. Maybe they have a Floo we can use or at least we can wait there while we get sober enough to Apparate."

"My flat isn't far," Draco said.

"Flat? I thought you lived at the manor with your mother," Harry asked, surprised.

"I do. Most nights. Sometimes I like to be alone so I have a flat above the Mystic Potions Shop in Diagon Alley. That's where I go to be...alone."

Ah. Meaning, that's where Draco went with his dates because taking someone home to the manor would be weird. So much for Narcissa thinking that Draco didn't date or Hermione's ideas of Pureblood courtships.

"What is it?" Draco asked, clearly reading something from Harry's face.

"Nothing. Is that where you want to go?" Harry asked. "I'm okay with going to the café. I don't want to..." To what, Harry? "Pressure you."

Draco smiled and then quickly straightened up. He turned to face Harry and placed his hands on Harry's shoulders. Their faces were mere centimetres apart and Harry could feel Draco's breath on him. "Okay...several things. First, I think you might have misunderstood. I don't take anyone to my flat. I go there to be _alone_. Second, you're not pressuring me into anything. I asked you. Third, some coffee does sound good-"

"Oh," Harry said, feeling stupid.

"Oh?" Draco asked with an eyebrow arched.

 **Part 22**

Yep, Harry was a complete idiot. He'd read into the situation too much and acted like a fool.

"I only meant going to my flat so you can sober up, then go home, and I can crash there. I have my mother's presents at my flat. She has a habit of opening them early so I hide them from her," Draco said.

"I'm sorry. I just..." Harry shivered as the warming spell was starting to thin out. "I'd like to. Very much."

Draco raised an eyebrow and before Harry could apologise again, Draco ran his fingers through Harry's hair. "But you have to behave yourself," he said in a teasing tone.

"Will you?" Harry asked, pulling Draco closer. He brushed his lips against Draco and smiled. "You put up with a lot of my quirks," he said.

Draco shrugged and then mumbled a spell and Harry was warm again. "I do. You're lucky I like you." He kissed Harry slowly and softly. "Still want to go that café? I hear they have drinks named after each of the reindeers."

Harry shook his head. "I never want to ever see a café in my life again," he said and they both laughed. They walked holding each other down a long alleyway that Harry had never been through before. "How long have you had this flat?"

"A few years. I had figured it was easy for me to look for jobs around here if I stayed in Diagon Alley. I worked at the Mystic Potions for a while before I bought the flat upstairs. And then eventually moved to the Ministry as a Potions Expert."

They reached outside a closed potions shop and Draco took out his wand. He murmured a spell and the door opened for them. He whispered a spell in Harry's ear and his entire body tingled over.

"You have to say the spell as you enter the flat, the wards will recognise you as someone safe and allowed to be here."

"Get robbed a lot?" Harry asked, his Auror side shining through.

"Not since I increased my wards," Draco said.

Harry did as he was told and they walked up a narrow set of stairs until Draco mumbled another spell to open the door to his flat. As dodgy as the outside view of the shop and the flat was, the inside was the complete opposite. It shrieked of money, sophistication, and everything posh. It was so Malfoy, it was unbelievable.

The main room was set up like a bedroom almost, but Harry had a feeling that wasn't where Draco slept. A huge fireplace, large windows with heavy curtains and dark brown furniture. There was a sofa-like bed in the corner but it was far too pristine to be slept on. On the largest wall of the room was also a portrait. The man in the picture looked like a cross between Sirius and Professor Snape, no doubt a pure blood relative, but Harry didn't ask.

"Mother sleeps here when she spends the day in the city," Draco said as they progressed through the room and into the kitchen. Through the kitchen they arrived at what looked like the entertainment room, yet, it had a small closet where Harry saw Draco's robes hung. "This is my room."

"Where's your bed?" Harry asked and Draco arched an eyebrow again. "I only ask out of curiosity. Behaving, I promise you." He raised his hands in surrender and Draco laughed again. Harry really liked the way Draco laughed. It was so different from the Draco he used to know. He couldn't help himself but closed the distance between them and pulled Draco in his arms. "You should always laugh like that."

"Really?" Draco said, and eventually freed himself from Harry's grasp. He placed his wand on a small leather chair in the corner and quickly it transformed into a full-sized bed. "Why should I always laugh like that?" He turned to look at Harry, and it seemed as though he had trouble staying away too. He was back in Harry's arm, as if Harry'd summoned him.

"I love that laugh," said Harry. "I could hear you laugh like that every day."

"Every day?" Draco asked, amused.

"For the rest of my days," Harry blurted out. Blimey, maybe he was drunk than he'd realised. Here he was drunk and flirting with Draco again.

"Don't say things like that." Draco sounded serious but he didn't pull away from Harry. His nose nuzzled against Harry's ear as he kissed Harry below his earlobe, then his jaw, and then his neck again.

"Why?" Harry whispered, pure lust in his voice at the things Draco's tongue was doing on his neck.

"It makes me want to believe you."

"You should believe me," Harry said.

Draco straightened up and Harry tightened his grip on him. He wasn't going to let Draco go. "Right? Like the time you were drunk and flirted with me and I had to wait two years to know that it was real."

"I'll never live that down, will I?"

"No. I don't think so." Draco said.

"Fine. I'll spend as long as you like paying for it," Harry said and kissed Draco again.

 **Part 23**

 **Notes:**

Pardon the glaring error about Elizabeth Tower. I wrote this part in a rush and well - mistakes happen.

Harry turned away from Draco and looked at the picture that was on the table by his bed-side. It was taken in London and Draco was with his friends, ice skating. The frames had words etched onto it. " _Elizabeth Tower, December 2005, Pansy, Blaise, Draco_." Harry smiled at the picture. Draco came around Harry and took the frame from his hand and stared at it.

"You miss them." It wasn't a question.

"Every day," Draco sighed. "But they promise to visit so we shall see," he said.

After the war, Parkinson had moved to Australia and a few years after, had married Zabini, making him move there too. Harry couldn't imagine what he'd do if Ron and Hermione moved far away and he couldn't see them at the drop of a hat.

Draco looked happy. They were laughing in the picture, nose, and cheeks flushed and Harry noticed Zabini was wearing a Christmas scarf with red-nosed reindeers.

"Do you ever go to visit?"

"Not yet. I do want to, but I'm afraid I'd move there if I went to visit. Maybe, go there and never come back. Thus, Mother has forbid me from visiting."

"I wouldn't want you to move there," Harry said, without thinking about it.

Draco put the frame down and turned to look at Harry. "Is that so?"

"Yeah. Not much Auror business from the British Ministry in Australia. I'd have to find other reasons to—"

"You're being awfully sweet today, Potter. I'm afraid it has me a bit worried."

Harry laughed. "I told you, I'm making up for lost time."

"If you keep this up, I might get used to it. I'm afraid you'll always have to act this way."

Harry raised an eyebrow at Draco. "Act how? Sweet and enchanted? I'm afraid that won't be so difficult." Harry brushed Draco's cheek with his hand and Draco leaned into the touch. They locked eyes and Draco quickly looked away. Harry thought they were going to kiss again but there was a bit of hesitation in Draco's expression.

"I'm thirsty. Would you like some water?" Draco pulled away and made his way back to the kitchen.

Harry could spot an evasive tactic a mile away. It was clear that now Draco was avoiding or hiding something. He'd been so open all evening so Harry had no idea what he'd done to bring this on. He followed Draco into the kitchen as Draco poured them both a glass of water.

"What's the matter?" He walked up to Draco and placed his hand on the small of Draco's back. They'd been so casual with each other tonight that Harry felt that he had the right to do so. To make sure Draco could feel safe with him. If he was uncertain about something, Harry would listen to it.

"Nothing," Draco said, turning around and Harry didn't take his touch away. It moved from his back to his side now.

Harry gave Draco his stern look. The look that usually worked on suspects and they'd crack under the pressure in front of an Auror. He hoped it worked on Draco.

"We're both had too much to drink. "Maybe coming here was a bad idea..." Draco said.

"I have no intention of...forcing anything, Draco."

"I know. I know that," Draco said and drank his water as if he was avoiding saying something.

They were quiet for a while and Harry waited. He had a lot of patience. He could wait.

"You're nice. And sweet, and Teddy loves you, of course. You're smart and attentive and you've been apologising for that night from a few years ago. It's all very wonderful. Still, I kind of was hoping you were a bit of a prick, really," Draco said and drank some more water.

Harry couldn't help but laugh. "Why?"

Draco laughed too, almost looking embarrassed. "Because then I wouldn't have this intense desire of ripping all your clothes off."

Harry couldn't help but laugh at the way Draco had uttered those words. It was good to know that Draco wanted him just as much. Of course, they'd been kissing all evening and there was no doubt about the desire there, between the two of them, but to hear it from Draco was a relief.

"I've been thinking almost similar thoughts all evening. You have no idea how much I want you, how much I've wanted you," Harry confessed in a whisper.

"I just don't think it's a good idea to sleep together on the first date," Draco said.

"I agree. I want to take my time getting to know you," Harry said quickly. He had this sudden urge of telling Draco how much he cared for him. "I don't want to miss anything."

"It's complicated," Draco said.

"I know," Harry said, running a hand through his hair, and then grabbing that second glass of water Draco had poured. He rested his back against the other wall in the kitchen and looked over to the guest room. "I don't want to fuck it up."

"What makes you think you will?" Draco asked. He sounded surprised. He had no idea what he did to Harry; how insecure Harry was around him.

"Hermione's been grilling me about Pureblood dating etiquette. And I have no idea. What if you disagree with something I do and would just stop wanting to see me like Jones—"

"Jones?" Draco said, sounding amused. "That was..." He chuckled and Harry could see his cheeks turning pink. "That was a ploy by someone, I suspect Granger, to...I don't even know."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, straightening up. Unexpectedly, he was very angry. What did he mean...a ploy by Hermione?

 **Part 24**

"I think she put in the idea in Jones's head that he and I should date. I mean I didn't even know that the man knew who I was. He worked in Creatures. But he was so indecisive. So I made up some jargon about Pureblood courtships so I could change my mind about going on a date with him. A month later, I ran into him again at the Ministry café, and he said that he was sorry, that Granger was the one who'd said he should ask me out— I still have no idea why. I don't have any hang ups about Pureblood dating etiquette."

"Oh God!" Harry covered his face with his hand and closed his eyes.

"What's the matter?" Draco asked, sounding concerned.

"Did you ever talk to Hermione about it?" Harry asked.

"Sort of. I told her to mind her own business and she said she would. I mean, I know Weasley and I talk sometimes when he comes by my office. He's always looking for some trivial information but I was surprised that she'd tried to set me up. Me? I mean, we barely talk."

"Ron comes by your office?" Harry asked. He had absolutely no idea.

"Yes. At first, he wanted some information on a hangover potion. I gave him some samples, then he asked about another potion because his father was getting nauseous by some medicine that a Healer at St Mungo's had provided. After that, he just stopped by because he wanted a potion that would numb his taste buds because he was expected to drink Egg nog at the last holiday party and apparently he hates the taste."

"Yeah it was a challenge from Seamus. We were invited over to Seamus's place for dinner and they had mysterious drinks in small Santa Claus container. If you didn't drink it, you... It's a long story. That night was a disaster," Harry said.

Draco raised an eyebrow and looked at Harry sceptically. "After that, I enquired about his father again, and then he just stopped by to chat. I suppose he'd stopped hating me by then."

"Hermione thinks he has a bit of a crush on you," Harry said dryly.

"Maybe that's why she was trying to set me up with Jones," Draco said.

They were still in the kitchen, standing against opposite walls and Harry felt so relaxed. He liked that he could just talk to Draco like this. At work whenever they'd crossed paths, they had been cordial, and also in front of Teddy. It was surprising to see how far they'd come now, over a decade after the war. This made him ache for Draco even more. Now, he felt more foolish for not having made his move earlier.

"You know she dared me to ask you out," Harry blurted out before he could stop himself.

"She did?" Draco was surprised, but didn't seem cross. Harry thought that was a good sign.

"She knew I liked you since...forever. So she told me I would have to do it or she was going to tell you for me. So I did— And you know. She told me about Jones. I think she was trying to get me to be jealous."

"She's not very good at matchmaking," Draco said smiling.

"Well. I'm here, aren't I?"

"Yes," Draco said, "two years later."

Harry bit his lower lip. He knew that Draco was teasing him, still, he felt strange about it.

"I..." He began to say when Draco cut him off.

"I'm sorry."

"Why?" Harry asked, confused.

"I don't mean to bring it up so much. I just...I can understand that not everyone can look past my mistakes from the war. I understand why you wouldn't have wanted me to—"

"I've always wanted you," Harry said.

"Yes, and I should have said something when you flirted with me and forgot about it. I just...I should have asked you out for a drink. I waited foolishly for two years too. I would have waited longer. It was just easier to think you didn't want me or you didn't remember than to act...I wasn't a Gryffindor, you know."

"It doesn't mean you weren't brave. You were brave in the war, and I was the idiot for the past few years. There's just a lot of things that I had to consider—"

"Like what?" Draco asked before he reached across the room, took Harry's hand, and guided him to his bedroom. They sat on the small sofa in the other corner; away from the bed. "Tell me."

Harry took a deep sigh and decided to come clean. He told Draco about all of his reservations. About how the Weasleys were his family, and they had a lot of loss during the war. He was afraid if Draco didn't like the Weasleys, or if the Weasleys didn't like him, how he would never be able to choose. He spoke of his guilt and about being around them and how he wouldn't even be able to understand that kind of loss...

"They'd never make you choose," Draco said, though he didn't sound confident in that statement.

"I know," Harry said.

" _I_ would never make you choose," Draco said, this time, sounding very confident.

"I know that too. I know we're different now from before the war. Everything that happens to me now is my own doing. Or something that doesn't happen... I mean..."

Then Draco kissed him again and Harry was glad for it. He was getting tired of talking; getting tired of being so uncertain.

"You know what this means now," Draco said with a shy smile after they pulled apart.

"What?" Harry asked, and then grinned. "Whatever it is, if it makes you smile like that, I'm already loving it."

Draco rolled his eyes and squeezed Harry's hand. "Now, I can't ever make you feel guilty about waiting two years to ask me out on a date after flirting with me at the Ministry Ball."

"Really?" Harry said with a teasing tone. "In that case let me tell you more about my insecurity and reservations..." He laughed and Draco placed a finger on Harry's lips that he immediately kissed.

"Potter, there's being adorable and then there's being absolutely pathetic," he said.

"I can be adorable and pathetic," Harry replied with a serious look. "Trust me, I excel at being adorable and pathetic."

 **Part 25**

Draco shook his head and Harry pulled him in for a kiss again. This time, it was different. This time, the kiss wasn't just fun and teasing, there was a desperate need there. Draco pushed against Harry's lips as Harry tried to probe Draco's lips open with his tongue. Now, Harry wasn't holding back. His hands got grabbier, and he pulled on Draco's clothes, trying to untuck his shirt from his trousers so he could touch Draco's skin. He caressed Draco's back as he pulled him closer. His hands firm on Draco's body as Draco's fingers threaded to Harry's hair.

Draco wasn't restraining himself, either. He pushed against Harry, nearly coming on top of him as they moved against each other. Harry wanted to pick Malfoy up and take him to the bed. He wanted to lay flat on the sofa so he could _feel_ Draco's body fully atop him.

"You know how I said that it wasn't a good idea to sleep together on the first date?" Draco asked as they'd stopped to take a breather, before they started to kiss again.

"Yeah?" Harry said.

"I think I've changed my mind," Draco said, trying to pull on Harry's shirt.

"Wait, you were right though," Harry said, not stopping his hands from exploring Draco's body, but slowing down his kisses at the same time. "Go out with me again. Next week. Up until New Year's."

"What happens at New Year's?" Draco asked. There was no hurt, or anger in Draco's voice and Harry was glad for it. Draco sounded intrigued.

"I want to invite you over, and you know, spend the night at my place," Harry said.

"Is that so?" Draco asked, kissing Harry's neck.

Harry smiled his stupid smile when Draco was busy kissing his neck and he couldn't see it on Harry's face. "Yeah, I want to make it my New Year's resolution."

"What's that?" Draco asked, stopping to look at Harry, his expression slightly serious.

"Waking up next to you in the morning would certainly make it a good new year," Harry said, and then bit his lower lip. Draco watched him closely, eyes settled on Harry's mouth, and licked his own lips. "Want you with me, Draco."

Draco smiled and locked his gaze with Harry's again. "Very well, then. You can still sleep here tonight if you'd like."

Harry laughed. "I don't think I have that kind of self-control. It might have taken me two years to make a move, but being with you and not being able to be _with_ you might just kill me."

"I don't want to stay here alone either," Draco said, almost pouting and Harry brushed his thumb against Draco's lips.

"I can take you home," Harry said and Draco raised an eyebrow. "Your home. I mean. I can Apparate you there, before I go to Grimmauld Place. I'd like to." Harry hadn't seen a Floo in Draco's flat so he wasn't sure how else Draco could have returned to the manor. He hoped that there wasn't one, since he didn't want his date with Draco to end just quite yet.

Draco looked like he was thinking it over. "I can—"

"I know you can Apparate yourself. But, I just like the poetry of walking you to our doorstep, well in this case, Apparating you there, and then giving you a goodnight kiss." Before Draco could say anything to _that_ , Harry added, "I know, it won't really matter now, we've been snogging almost all evening. Just let me do this..."

Draco nodded. He stood up off the sofa and Harry immediately missed his warmth. Maybe he should have jumped on the opportunity of being with Draco tonight, but he knew that it wouldn't have been the right thing. He wanted more than just snogging or sex with Draco. He wanted to go to know him better. Have him get to know Harry better.

Ten minutes later, their coats were on, and they were all bundled up to leave Draco's flat. It'd stopped snowing, and everything seemed so serene.

"How about that coffee?" Harry asked, tugging on Draco's hand and they made their way to the café Harry had talked about earlier.

Draco placed a warming charm over them and they walked over a snowy bridge that led to the other side of Diagon Alley. Some businesses were still open for last minute shopping and the coffee shop was surprisingly full.

They ordered two coffees—both black with no sugar—to go. Harry didn't want the date to end, but he also knew that if it ended, there was going to be another date after. And another date after that. He couldn't wait for the rest of his days to get a chance to see Draco again.

Ultimately, after walking around from shop to shop and turning every which way to a new road, and exhausting every topic for small talk, Harry knew it was time to say goodnight. "Are you ready?" Harry asked as he and Draco cast a spell to evanesce their coffee cups.

Draco nodded, twisting his face. "I had a good time."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, chuckling.

"Of course. It was...eventful."

"Most things with me are," Harry said, shrugging. He held Draco's forearms tightly and then Side-Along Apparated them to the gates of Malfoy Manor.

"Thank you for a wonderful evening," Draco said, and Harry pulled him in for a kiss again.

"Are you free on Boxing Day?" Harry asked. The warming spell was starting to dissipate and Harry felt Draco shivering in his arms.

"Certainly," Draco said.

Harry grinned at him and kissed him again. "Oh, and Ron and Hermione are hosting a New Year's party so do you want to go with me?"

Draco smiled but then he looked like he was deep in thought.

"Something the matter?"

Draco shook his head. "On Monday I'm supposed to accompany Mother and Teddy to the Children's Park in Duxbury. Would you like to join us?"

Harry felt his face heat up as he probably gave what was the biggest grin ever. Draco asking him to hang out with him and Teddy, together. It wasn't just Harry pushing for plans anymore. It wasn't just Draco waiting for Harry to ask him out. _He_ was asking Harry to do something with him.

"I'd love to." He kissed Draco's cheek and then brought their foreheads together. "My social calendar is going to be so busy from now on."

"Is that a bad thing?" Draco asked.

"No. As long as you're there, it's most definitely not a bad thing."

Eventually, Harry did manage to say his goodbyes, and watched Draco as he walked in through the gates of the manor and went inside. He immediately Apparated home to Grimmauld Place and showered.

When Harry was in bed for the night, he found the small gift bag next to his table. He laughed to himself. It was the stupid present from Ron, the rainbow pants. So yeah, he didn't wear them on his date with Draco tonight, but he was definitely going to wear them on New Year's Eve. It would surely get a satisfactory reaction out of Draco.

* * *

 **THE END**

Comments are always welcomed, and please remember to be kind to your fellow fanfictioners.


	2. EPILOGUE

**EPILOGUE**

* * *

Draco arrived at Harry's place right on time. Naturally, Harry was running late.

"Are you ever on time for anything?" Draco asked, laughing as he helped Harry fix his tie. Harry just watched his face as Draco concentrated. He wanted to lean in and kiss Draco but he didn't want to make them later than they were already doing to be.

"To work," Harry said. "I always show up to work on time, my reports are submitted on time, so I'm allowed to be late for other things from time to time." He looked at Draco and winked as Draco shook his head.

"Is this party at the Burrow?" Draco asked as Harry put on his suit jacket and tried to read the expression on Draco's face.

They'd seen each other a handful of times now, since their date on Christmas Eve and there had been some...tension. Well, at least from Harry, anyway. He'd told Draco he wanted to wait for them to have sex but waiting had been difficult. Even if it'd only been a week and things were looking promising.

There had been holding hands. Especially in front of Teddy and their entire family, and a few friends already knew they were _together_ , even if they didn't really discuss it. If Harry was with Hermione and they discussed an event three months into the future, she'd bring Draco up in the conversation as if she wanted to make sure he'd be there. Even Mrs Malfoy had owlled him, asking for his plans for a random wizarding holiday in February he'd never even heard of, and saying if he was going to come over for dinner that night. When he'd asked Hermione about the holiday, she'd said it was a Pureblood thing.

More than holding hands, there had been kissing. A lot of kissing. Especially if the hellos and goodbyes were done privately before seeing other people. Then, there'd been the touching. At first, it was harmless. Draco would place his hand on Harry's knee as they sat on the sofa in Andromeda's living room and talked. At dinner, his hand would slide up Harry's thigh. Being a good Auror, Harry was able to mask his surprise from others at the table, and he couldn't tell if Draco wanted such attention in return.

Two nights ago, Harry had walked Draco back to the manor again, and this time, had entered the gates but opted to say goodbye before the grand door. As they kissed good night, Harry pushed Draco against the wall by the door and his hands travelled up Draco's shirt while he pressed their hips together. He was hard, and he could tell Draco was hard, but neither one of them was taking it further than that.

Or so Harry had thought until he'd make another move and Draco would welcome it. He had started to forget why they'd made some pact about not having sex until New Year's, because it was clear Draco had wanted it just as much as Harry.

As they'd parted and Harry created a bit of distance between them, he brushed his thumb over Draco's lip and had whispered a, "I'll miss you."

Draco had leaned into the touch and whispered, "Thank you."

"For what?"

Draco'd bit his lip before he spoke. "I'll have new meaningful moments to think about as I touch myself tonight."

"You're killing me Draco," Harry'd said with a low groan in his voice.

"Not as much as you're killing me."

All of that was ending tonight, Harry thought. "No, it's not at the Burrow. Hermione and Ginny have rented some sort of a hall that would accommodate all of our friends. It was easier that way, than to have to clean up after having fifty people over."

"That's a good plan," Draco said with a smile.

" _What_ are you thinking?" Harry asked, finding himself getting turned on by Draco's mischievous smile.

Draco's expression changed into mock-offence. "Why must you think I'm thinking anything? I was just wondering if there were going to be formalities if we left the party early, for you know, our own celebrations."

Harry grinned and pulled Draco in for another kiss. He heard the whoosh of the Floo but couldn't fathom who'd be calling now. Everyone was supposed to be at the party.

"Mate, we've got an emergency," Ron said, barging into Harry's room, clearly having no qualms about his privacy. "Good, you're both here."

"Ron!" Harry protested.

"Weasley, you really need to learn how to knock when entering someone's private room," Draco said.

"Scold me later," Ron said, looking scared. Harry was about to ask what the matter was when Ron started talking again. "The hall where we were going to have the party overbooked and the other group showed up twenty minutes before us. We don't have a place to hold the party."

"So what are we going to do?" Harry asked, knowing where this was going. "I don't have any food or drinks—"

"We've got all of that. Downstairs. Hermione's already working on an extension charm for the kitchen—"

Harry groaned, and this time, not for the same good reasons. "Ron—"

Draco chimed in, "Have the party here? You can't possibly—"

"Do you want to go downstairs and tell my pissed off sister, and my equally pissed off wife they can't host the party here?" Ron asked folding his arms.

Draco turned to look at Harry with a serious expression. " _You_ live here."

Harry shook his head. " _You_ wanted an _early_ night," Harry countered.

Draco grumbled and wrinkled his nose and Harry thought it was absolutely adorable. "This is going to be a disaster," he said.

Almost on cue, both Harry and Ron replied with, "Welcome to my life, Malfoy."

Harry looked at Ron and started to laugh as Ron did the same. He walked up to Ron and patted him on the shoulder. "Let's go and get things set up."

"You mean get yelled at about how we're doing everything wrong," Ron said.

"Exactly," Harry replied. "He looked back at Draco who seemed to be stunned silent, standing in Harry's bedroom. You can relax here, Draco, and come downstairs when you're ready."

Draco didn't wait in the bedroom for long as Harry walked downstairs with Ron. His arm was around Ron's shoulders when Draco started to walk in-step with them, holding Harry's hand. Harry squeezed it lightly, and he smiled.

So much for ducking out of the party early.

0-0-0

Out of the fifty or so people that were originally invited for the New Year's eve party, only about half of them actually showed up. Harry was glad, he didn't have the patience to host and chatter around with every single one of them.

Half way through, he crashed on the sofa with Draco next to him. Much to Harry's surprise, Draco was having fun. He didn't know why he was actually surprised by that, Draco had made friends with everyone in his department at the Ministry and was always invited to post-work social events. If anyone were to ask, if would only seem as though the party was hosted by Ginny and Hermione, and the social entertainment had been Draco.

"I told you it was going to be all right," Ron said as he sat on the other side of Harry.

"I'm surprised Theo is here," Draco said, resting his head on Harry's shoulder. His hand was on Harry's knee and Harry started to think of all the other times, Draco had done that. He'd been so casual about it, almost as if they'd always been this comfortable with each other. He liked it.

"Ginny invited him," Ron said before Harry could answer.

"Yes, and that's the strangest thing. I didn't know those two—"

"Yeah, I think she was afraid what Mum would say—"

"Why would she be— Oh right. Never mind," Draco said and Harry felt him stiffen next to him. Harry reached his arm across and wrapped it around Draco, hoping it'd comfort him.

"I think it'll be a while before she brings him around to meet the family," Harry said when the silence between the three of them had lingered on for too long.

"Mum's not going to care. If he makes her happy, that's all that's going to matter." Ron looked directly at Harry as he said the words and Harry nodded.

"I know," Harry said softly and turned to kiss the top of Draco's head.

"Is _everyone_ at this party part of a pair?" Padma came by and flopped next to Draco on the sofa. Draco shifted towards Harry to make more room for her and Harry loved the feeling of being pressed so closely to him.

Harry looked at Padma and then followed her gaze to where she'd been glaring. In the corner, darkened by the shadow of the Christmas tree, were Charlie and Neville, snogging. Harry laughed to himself because not a lot of people saw the pair in a relaxed setting because if they were out together, Charlie was almost always all over Neville.

Charlie's days were filled with dragons as he travelled all around Easter Europe, and Neville mostly resided at Hogwarts. During the holidays, they were inseparable. It was probably Neville's idea to go to the party and now everyone was suffering because of it. They were the most adored and envied unmarried couple. Harry had to say that; if he'd just say "envied couple," Hermione and Ron would take offence.

"Dean is single," Ron said.

"Cho brought her cousin, Lucas," Draco said.

"I hear Lavender just broke up with her girlfriend," Harry added. "In case, you know..." He felt Draco chuckle next to him as Padma glared at all three of them.

"Whatever, I need more champagne," she said.

"I'm on it," Ron said as he stood up and went off into the kitchen.

"He's not going to come back, is he?" she asked.

"No, I don't think so," Harry said, giving her an apologetic look. "I'll fetch you a glass. Do you want one, Draco?"

"Sure," Draco said, looking up at Harry, looking tired.

Harry nodded and walked away. Thirty more minutes until midnight and then hopefully people would start leaving soon after that. When he returned, Draco and Padma seemed deep in conversation so he just dropped off their drinks and a few snacks on a plate for Draco before he went off to chat with Neville. Charlie wasn't there so Harry figured this was a good time as any to catch up with him.

"You and Malfoy seem comfortable," Neville remarked, pointed at Draco who had just laughed at something Padma had said.

Harry smiled and he could feel himself blush but didn't say anything.

Neville just shook his head and dropped the subject. "Sorry if Charlie and I aren't socialising much. You know how—"

"It's quite alright, Neville," Harry said, placing a hand on Neville's shoulder. "It's a party. If you want to hide behind my Christmas tree and snog, it's what you should do. Trust me, if I could—"

"You really like him?" Neville asked.

"Yeah. I really do."

"That's good. He seems comfortable around you too. I think it's good," he said smiling and shrugged. "Just make sure it doesn't end up being a long distance relationship," he added laughing.

"Ready?" Charlie said as he came around Neville and handed him his travelling cloak.

"You two are off?" Harry asked, not surprised. And feeling jealous.

"Yeah. I made us a reservation at the Royale and we're going to spend some time alone before we have to show up at Mum's for breakfast."

Harry nodded, understanding completely. "Of course. Have a good night and a Happy New Year."

"Thanks, Harry. Happy New Year," both Neville and Charlie said as they were off to see Hermione and Ginny before leaving.

0-0-0

Finally, it was midnight.

Champagnes popped; everyone cheered, and sang, and kissed. Harry pulled Draco close as he took advantage of the shadowed spot where Neville and Charlie had been before, and kissed him deep. He didn't care anymore. He had half a mind to take Draco's hand and drag him up the stairs and lock the bedroom door behind him. He didn't care what they'd do. Even if they were both exhausted and all they would do was sleep, Harry just wanted to be _alone_ with Draco.

"Just a bit more," Draco said, patiently, clearly having read Harry's mind. As they turned around together, Harry wrapping his arms around Draco's waist, they took in the room.

Padma was in the corner speaking to Lucas, Cho's cousin, and Dean was chatting up with Parvati. Everyone seemed content. They also looked like they weren't leaving any time soon.

"When I'd thought seeing you would make my social calendar busy, I really didn't think it would be _this_ busy," Draco whispered in Harry's ear as they stayed in the corner, backs pressed against the wall, and holding hands.

"I know. I'm sorry."

Draco laughed and squeezed Harry's hand. "It's fine. It's nice your friends can rely on you for a last minute party hosting to save a disaster."

"Yeah. But we're definitely going to have to set up some ground rules from now on," Harry said with all the seriousness he could muster, to which, Draco laughed again.

It was two o'clock when the last of the party guests were finally leaving. As a thank you, Hermione spelled Harry's kitchen, the guest bathroom, and the sitting room clean. She placed all the leftover alcohol in Harry's ice-box and also offered to return the next day to make sure she hadn't missed anything.

"It's New Year's Day, Hermione. Don't come back tomorrow," Harry said, giving her a hug before Ron and Hermione stepped into the Floo. Ginny had left with Nott thirty minutes before.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes. Please. Go," Harry said, all but pushing his friends into the fireplace.

When he turned around, Draco was on the sofa, his head tilted back, and his eyes closed.

Feeling bad for having dragged Draco into this mess, Harry walked up to the sofa and knelt down. "Draco," he said softly, running his hand through Draco's hair.

"Hmm?" Draco said, keeping his eyes closed.

"It's time for bed," he said, caressing Draco's cheek.

Draco made a protesting sound and curled up on the sofa. "I'll just sleep here, Potter."

Harry laughed to himself and then placed his hand in Draco's. "Come on, or I can carry you, if you'd like."

Draco begrudgingly got up and allowed Harry to lead him to the bedroom. He didn't question the fact that Harry was taking him to _his_ bedroom. "My travelling bag..."

"I brought it up. Here," Harry said placing the bag on the bed next to Draco as he sat down. "I'll go and take a shower, and you can get settled in, okay?"

Draco nodded obediently and he looked up at Harry, eyes wide open, and expectant. Harry leaned down and kissed Draco gently. "Thanks for everything tonight," Harry said.

Draco only smiled in return and then started to go through his bag as Harry left the room and headed off to shower.

0-0-0

Harry hung his head low under the shower head and allowed the hot water to soak him through. It felt good. He wanted to turn up the valve higher for more hot water because he really did feel sore all over. He hadn't hosted a party in so long, and on top of that, he hadn't had a date for a party in so long—he felt like he'd been pulled in every direction.

He grabbed for the soap and started to lather himself up when he heard the door open and then close. He turned to look, the mist from the hot water had fogged up the glass so he turned the water down and then wiped the glass with his hand. Draco stood on the other side, and from what he could tell, naked.

"Hi," Harry said. He didn't have his glasses on, obviously, so he couldn't tell what the expression on Draco's face was. "Do you want to come in?"

Draco approached the glass and Harry opened the door for him. In two quick steps, he hopped in, and Harry closed the shower door again.

"Hi," Draco said.

They stood there, staring at each other. Harry wanted to take advantage of the situation, look Draco up and down but he resisted. Best to simply stare into his eyes for the moment.

"I hope this is okay," Draco said.

"Of course," Harry said, turning around to increase the water pressure once more. "Glad you're here," he added, facing Draco again and then pulling him close.

"The idea of you here; I couldn't resist."

"I'm not complaining," Harry said and kissed Draco. He handed the bar of soap to Draco and turned around again. "Want to get me ready?" He glanced a quick look at Draco from over his shoulder and saw Draco was definitely taking advantage of the situation. Harry didn't mind, though. If Draco looked at him like that, he could look at him all he wanted.

Draco started with Harry's neck and worked his way down. Instead of washing his back, he was more massaging Harry. He rubbed Harry's shoulders and pulled him close as Harry's arse brushed against Draco's erection. He let out a small gasp right before Draco pulled back but then his fingers teased Harry's hole.

Harry pushed back against Draco's fingers, encouraging him. At first, Draco was tentative, and gentle. But it didn't take him long to push in a finger, in and out, until one finger became two. Then three.

Harry's head hung low again as the water poured over him, and Draco behind him, fucking his with his fingers. It was late, or maybe it was too early for New Year's day, but Harry didn't care. The stress of leaving his body and a new form of tension was building all over. He loved it. He knew he could come right then and there, just from Draco fucking him like that; without him laying a hand to himself.

Before Harry knew it was happening, Draco pulled out his fingers and turned Harry around. He pushed Harry against the shower wall, his legs part, and Draco settled in-between them. They fit so well together, Harry thought. Draco kissed him, his hands roaming all over Harry's body as Harry placed his hands on Draco's arse and squeezed.

"God, Draco," Harry moaned when Draco found a spot on Harry's neck, just above his collarbone and sucked. He'd also wrapped his hand around their erection and started to stroke them together. The soap had fallen on the floor, forgotten, as the precome was enough to slick Draco's movements.

"Come with me, Harry," Draco said, his other hand reaching up to grab the back of Harry's neck and pulling him in for a bruising kiss.

With the intensity of the moment, the heat within them, and around them because of the hot water, it didn't take Harry long to spill himself all over Draco's hand. Draco came shortly after and they both stood there, panting, breathing in the hot misty air, in between their lingering kissing. It was perfection.

"I could get used to this," Harry mumbled against Draco's lips before he bent down to pick up the soap.

They showered together in comfortable silence and Harry truly felt as though he couldn't get enough of kissing Draco. Now, he was glad they'd waited. Even though, they really hadn't waited all that long. The night had been perfect. Crazy, but perfect and then what Draco did. Coming into the shower the way he did, fucking Harry with his fingers, and then the two of coming together, it was possibly some of the best sex Harry'd ever had and it was only the beginning.

Harry got out of the shower first. He quickly dried his hair and then tossed a clean towel to Draco. He rested against the door as he watched Draco towel dry himself. It was absolutely flawless. Perhaps Draco knew he was putting on a show so he took his time, teasing Harry, and Harry struggled to remain stoic.

0-0-0

When they returned to the bedroom, Draco looked hesitant.

"What is it?" Harry asked, concerned; unsure if he'd done something or if Draco was just nervous because now they'd taken this to another level.

"I..." Draco sighed, running a hand through his mostly dry hair. "I did something, I mean, I brought something I thought would be funny but now, I'm just..."

"What is it, Draco?" Harry asked, bordering on impatience.

"Weasley gave me this gift. It's dumb, really..."

"Oh, Merlin, no!" Harry said and covered his face with his hand. "Please don't tell me."

"What?" Draco said, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Are they a pair of rainbow pants?" Harry said, almost in disbelief, hoping it weren't the case.

"How did you know?" Draco asked but Harry didn't respond. "He said I should wear them on my date with you and well, he thought it was really funny, and then I brought them as a joke. But now..."

"Are those the only pair you brought?" Harry asked, and Draco nodded. Harry threw his head back and laughed in amazement. He reached over and under the bedside table and brought out a small bag. "Open it." When Draco opened the bag, his eyes widened as he was now holding the pair of rainbow pants Ron had given him. "He's a wanker. He's my best friend. But he's a bloody wanker."

"Were you going to wear them?" Draco asked.

"I was thinking about it," Harry said, "but I just couldn't..."

Draco joined him as they both laughed at the ridiculousness of the situation.

Harry pushed his bag on the floor, and then picked up Draco's travelling bag and placed it next to the bedside table. "I don't think we are in any needs of pants in bed tonight," he said, and drew Draco closer to him on the bed as he placed the covers on them. "We're past those formalities, I believe."

"Perhaps," Draco said.

It didn't take him long to fall asleep, but he was glad Draco had fallen asleep before him. It had been a very long evening, and now he was going to wake up next to Draco on New Year's Day, as a sign to something he'd love to do every day.

* * *

 _ **THANKS A LOT FOR READING!**_


End file.
